eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Heritage Quests Timeline
This is a list of Heritage Quests, sorted by level. For an alphabetic list, see the heritage quests category. These quests are all heroic or epic in nature, and are more difficult to complete than normal quests. The rewards are familiar items from EverQuest. Signature Quests, which are similar in length and difficulty to Heritage Quests but reward items unique to EverQuest II, can be found on a separate page. Heritage Quests The table below gives a list of the Heritage Quests. A spreadsheet containing a checklist is given here: Heritage Quest Checklist For an alternative presentation which lists the precise quests placed in the "Heritage Quests" category in the Quest Journal, see Numbered List of Heritage Quests. Heritage Quest Notes * The quests with the asterisk are confirmed to have house-item counterparts. 1The quests , and have steps in common and should, if possible, be done together. 2The quests , , and have steps in common and should, if possible, be done together. 3 and need certain mobs/npc in the Antonica, Enchanted Lands and Rivervale and can be completed together at times. 4The quests and have steps in common and should, if possible, be done together. 5If you have completed and possess you can use Berik on the Bone Bladed Claymore on the final step of this HQ to create the 6Although it is a level 55 quest, involves Shadow Odyssey zones that scale to the player's level. For example, if you are a level 80 group, you will have to run a level 80+ instance of . Also, it may be beneficial to work on the pre-quest for " ", (which is " ") at the same time as doing " " and/or " " as all three quests involve adventuring and harvesting in . 7The Heritage Quest has a sub-quest, , but the latter does not itself count as a Heritage Quest. 8The behaves like a Signature Quest series. There are 12 quests in the series starting with the Collection quest . However, only the final quest in the series, , counts as a Heritage Quest. 9The Heritage Quest behaves like a Signature Quest series. There are 3 quests in the series, starting with this one, followed by and . In this case, however, all three quests count as Heritage Quests. 10The Greenmist Timeline Heritage Quest behaves like a Signature Quest series. There are 5 quests in the series, , , , and . In this case, however, all five quests count as Heritage Quests. 11The behaves like a Signature Quest series. There are 6 quests in the series starting with the quest . However, only the final quest in the series, , counts as a Heritage Quest. 12The behaves like a Signature Quest series. There are 4 quests in the series starting with the quest . However, only the final quest in the series, , counts as a Heritage Quest. 13The behaves like a Signature Quest series. There are 10 quests in the series starting with the quest . In this case, however, all ten quests count as Heritage Quests. 14This is the first and only tradeskill Heritage Quest and requires to be level 90 in a tradeskill. 15The Heritage Quest has two sub-quests, and . In this case, all three quests count as Heritage Quests. Rewards right|thumb|Mounting Instructions for [[Dwarven Work Boots (Leather)|Dwarven Work Boots]] When most Heritage Quest rewards are examined, you are given the choice to mount them. This turns the reward into a House Item. If you examine the House Item you are given the choice to unmount it. You must unmount it if you wish to use it or to sell it. When completing Heritage Quests on a time-locked progression server (currently Kaladim in 2019) you will be rewarded with an Inheritance Voucher for that item. This is a permanent bonus that allows any character on your account (on any server) to purchase that heritage item from the Inheritance Merchant for 0 copper an unlimited number of times. Suffix Titles There are suffix titles that may be won by completing Heritage Quests. To receive the title, speak to Sage in in (yellow portal), Sage in the in , Sage in in , or Sage in in after completing the required number of Heritage Quests. Category:Timelines Category:Heritage Quests